roosterteethfandomcom-20200214-history
Rage Quit
Rage Quit is a long-running Achievement Hunter gameplay show created and hosted by Michael Jones. Michael is the "lab rat" of this series and will play a game that is particularly challenging or frustrating until the point where he is screaming obscenities and even breaking things. (Thrown controllers, a pair of headphones, etc.) Typically these will be Xbox 360 games, though he has also played games for PC, Flash, Steam, and PS3. New episodes of Rage Quit were normally released every Thursday on Achievement Hunter, since the pilot on January 20, 2011. Since the week of May 8, 2014, however, new episodes have since aired normally every other Thursday, alternating with Play Pals. The show went on an unknown schedule after airing its 200th episode on July 23, 2015. However, the series began airing new episodes again with episode 201, airing Friday, February 12, 2016. Some notable episodes include: Trials HD, the first Rage Quit; QWOP, one of the most requested games; Ikaruga, was where Geoff tricked him into playing the game without explaining the game mechanic; Rage, where Michael didn't rage at all; Modern Warfare 3, the first co-op Rage Quit, (with Ray) and Space Chimps, where he accidentally beat the game in the process. One of the most popular Rage Quit episodes was when Michael and Gavin played the indie hit, "Slender". One of them controlled the mouse and the other controlled the arrow keys. This episode also had a sequel and a behind the scenes portion where a camera was facing Michael and Gavin, filming their reactions as they played the game. The three videos have a combined total of almost eight million views on YouTube as of March 10, 2013. Another popular video is Surgeon Simulator 2013, where Michael and Gavin controlled a surgeon's fingers and arm, respectively, and tried to perform a heart transplant, with hilarious results and commentary. It also spawned a 2-part sequel episode for the Steam version of the game, Part 1 of which is currently the longest video with a run time of over 27 minutes. Videos are supposedly now released every Friday, as of February 12, 2016. The show was on hiatus for unknown reasons as of July 23, 2015, but began airing new episodes again Friday, February 12, 2016. As of July 23, 2015, Michael has placed Rage Quit on hiatus, with new episodes airing once every several months. In regards to the show's future responding to fan questions during RTX panels and on Twitter, Jones began by stating ther elaborated by saying that Achievement Hunter would be interested in looking at all the audience feedback (ideas and suggestions frat he (and the other AH members) will "occasionally take some steps towards finding new video games rage quit on," referring to Rage Quit, meaning that the show would be revived with new episodes every now and again as soon as there were ideas for one. He further elaborated by expressing interest in looking at all of the audience feedback (the fans in the comments section) and applying it to the show in the future. However, there hasn't been a new episode since March 8, 2017, implying that the show was quietly cancelled due to the lack of ideas and time to make the series. Episode listing }} Trivia *Geoff, Jack, Gavin, Ray, and Kerry have all appeared at least once in Rage Quit. *In an episode of RT Life, some of the cast discussed their opinions about Michael's recording time, as well as messed with him a few times. *In Episode 32: Behind the Rage, Michael throws an Xbox 360 out the window into the parking lot, then he repeatedly hits it with a crowbar, However, it wasn't the one he was playing the game on, which was set up behind his TV. *Episode 74: Minecraft Part 2 used footage from Let's Play Minecraft Episodes 4 and 5, some of which is not seen in the Let's Play. *Episode 87: Geometry Wars: Retro Evolved, is the first episode of Rage Quit where Michael uses the word "cunt". *Gavin has guest starred the most times. *Episode 121: Surgeon Simulator 2013 (Steam Edition) is the longest episode to date. *Michael tends to wait until the last moment to record Rage Quits. Before moving to Austin, TX, however, he usually recorded a bunch of Rage Quits in one go. Gavin stated in his episode of Game Time with Burnie that Michael usually tries to wait until most people are out of the office before filming a Rage Quit. *Jon Risinger is the only other person to star in a Rage Quit and the only non-Achievement Hunter to be in a Rage Quit. *The game franchise with the most Rage Quit episodes is Call of Duty with six total episodes, with Trials and Sonic both tied for second. *In Episode 150, Michael could not capture video like normal due to the PS4 having HDCP, forcing him to record using a camera placed on top of a box. *Episode 166 is the only episode where Michael does not actually play a game himself, instead he films Jon Risinger as he tries to play various rage inducing games. *Starting from episode 174, Rage Quit now airs every other Thursday, interchanging with Play Pals. *Rage Quit was on hiatus from October 9, 2014 - January 1, 2015 due to Michael's involvement with the Rooster Teeth movie, Lazer Team. *On July 23, 2015, Rage Quit aired its 200th episode: "No Time To Explain". *On February 12, 2016, Rage Quit aired its 201st episode, after returning from a 6.5-month hiatus due to Lazer Team's final preparations and release. The time elapsed from the airing of episode 200 to the airing of episode 201 was 6 months, 2 weeks, and 6 days, making this period one of Rage Quit's longest hiatus on record. Category:Rooster Teeth Productions Category:Achievement Hunter Category:Achievement Hunter Shows Category:Episodes